The Perfect Prefect for Harry Potter
by thedeadpen
Summary: An invisible rendezvous in the hallway, a romp in the Prefects' bathroom on the 5th floor. A brief look into an altered slice from Harry's fourth year with a very unlikely companion.
1. Cutting Class

So here we are! And I have to thank Hollywood, because Cedric's unforgettable line that inspired this whole fic was in the movie, but not in the book (not the same wording). "You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath." I'll be it's not, Cedric, I'll bet it's not...

I don't own any of the characters, of course, and if you're not a fan of intimate guy-on-guy action, I think here is where we part. Oh well.

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, of course, and if you're not a fan of intimate guy-on-guy action, I think here is where we part. Too bad for you. 

_Damn it, where is he?_

He felt chilled to the bone as he paced a few steps, then leaned against the wall again, anxiously fingering the corner of his sleeve. The heavy black robe might as well have been gossamer in the stone corridor. He could see his breath rising in frustrated snorts as he looked up and down again. Class would be over in minutes. This would be his last chance to see him today. Where the hell-

"Harry."

It was barely more than a whisper, but his ears had been straining to hear it for the last twenty minutes. All his fears about incurring Snape's wrath for missing Potions evaporated.

"Where are you?" He took a few tentative steps to his left, where the sound had come from, and froze suspiciously.

"Right here!" If Harry Potter hadn't been a teen boy full of youthful vitality, he'd have dropped dead of a heart attack when he was suddenly enveloped in very warm arms and pulled beneath a cloak much heavier than his own.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" His first instinct was to pull away, looking wildly around for anyone watching their blatant public display of affection. But Cedric turned his head so that they were looking into each other eyes and just laughed at him. He had gorgeous grey eyes, the color of storms but as bright as the sun.

"After all the times you've been under this thing, you don't recognize it?"

But he did. It was his invisibility cloak.

"When did you-"

"Last night. How else do you think I got in last night?" It hadn't even occurred to him when Cedric showed up at the foot of his bed the night before how he'd managed it. Usually they only had these fleeting hallway rendezvous when they could both get away. He hadn't noticed the cloak was missing from his bag all afternoon. It was kind of shameful.

Not that he was complaining.

Cedric turned him around so they were facing each other and backed him into the wall, letting his books and Harry's tumble to the floor. They were getting so reckless. It felt _good_.

"So, how was Potions, Harry?" Cedric asked, sliding his hands under Harry's robe and nipping his lip.

Harry was hard pressed to answer instead of crushing his mouth against Cedric's when he was being such a tease. But one of the older boy's deepest pleasures was games. So he played along, getting in a quick lick to Cedric's neck in the process.

"Fascinating. What about Advanced Transfiguration?"

"Very educational." Even Cedric seemed more inclined to actions rather than words. Both knew they had little time, and they weren't so irresponsible as to go for a quickie when the hall would be flooded any minute, even if they were under the invisibility cloak.

But they could get in some pretty intense making out in three minutes. Harry was flushed and panting when he heard the first students at the far ends of the corridor. Cedric's tongue was reluctant to leave the new home it had found inside Harry's mouth, but he knew better than to take more than one more good taste, and a quick grope, before pulling away breathless.

They looked at each other again and laughed. It was so unlikely. Cedric brushed a little of Harry's unruly hair across his forehead, covering the scar he'd heard so much about before meeting Harry.

It was absolutely wild to think about Harry's past and then the situation they were in now. Cedric's father thought he was bound for wizarding greatness, but he didn't think dad would consider sleeping with the legendary Harry Potter to be great. He could bug off, because Cedric could certainly attest that it was. Harry made him feel real, challenged, and even a little dangerous, because of everything he'd been through, and oh yeah, because they were both guys. But it was such a rush.

And Cedric made Harry feel safe, and happy, and normal. He knew what Harry'd been through, but they didn't spend all their time talking about it, or about conspiracies and death.

"So, is Gryffindor practicing tonight?" Cedric, nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Nope. Hufflepuff?" He pushed him away, grabbing another quick kiss as his head rolled up.

"Nah."

"Perfect."

Cedric leaned his head back and laughed quietly. Students were only a few feet away now, so Harry lower his voice to a low whisper.

"What?"

"It is perfect." He looked around quickly and pressed his mouth to Harry's ear. "You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded. "It- it's not a bad place for a bath." He smirked at Harry, who returned the grin.

Cedric hugged close to Harry and went down on one knee to remain under the cloak while he got his books. "Too bad we don't have a few more minutes," he sighed regretfully. "I'm already in position."

"I'll see you later," Harry laughed, swinging the cloak off of him and leaving him crouched on the ground.

Almost immediately, he was swallowed up by the crowd.

"Hey Ced, where were you, man?"

Cedric looked a few feet away to where Harry was still standing invisibly, and winked.

"I had some things to take care of. What did I miss?"

Harry turned and walked to his next class, unable to shake the smile from his face. He couldn't wait until later.

* * *

Meant to have it as a single chapter fling, but it turns out I wasn't motivated to write the second half of this, so whenever I get around to it, it'll be here. HP is a new area for me, let me know what you thought! Is there a reason why I don't see too many H&C fics? 


	2. Second Rendevous

Don't own 'em.

* * *

For the second time that day, Harry was under his invisibility cloak and sneaking around to do something he had no business doing. Nothing new about that. 

He remembered the first time he'd started to look at Cedric differently than a rival or a nuisance. Again he'd been out at night under the invisibility cloak, and he'd come across Cedric in the hall. He still didn't know what he'd been doing there, sitting on one of the stone windowsills and staring out at the dark grounds, but there was something peaceful about him that Harry had never felt before, and he liked it. Plus, though he wouldn't admit it at the time, the moon washing over him was very hot. The next night Harry let the cloak slip off when he found Cedric there, and they talked. The third night they shared their first kiss.

And since then it had been a whirlwind of a secret romance. Harry didn't think he _loved_ Cedric, but he knew he really liked him, and he really, really liked the time they spent together (and the things they did with that time). It was reckless and rash and the kind of thing that could ruin them both, since wizards weren't any more accepting of homosexuality than muggles were. But since when had the idea of danger ever stopped him?

Harry slowed when he got closer to the prefect's bathroom. He didn't know how to get in. It seemed like the kind of thing one of them should have thought of, but they were both a little distracted at the time.

He heard someone in the hall behind him and he moved closer to the wall. If it was Cedric, it would be his turn to surprise him, and if it was someone else, it was easy enough to keep still until they passed.

Harry was still waiting for the person walking towards him to walk past the window a few feet away when he felt a hand wrap around his waist. The gasp he let out couldn't be stifled in time. Filch stepped into the light from the window, but Harry wasn't paying attention to him. All he could see was Cedric's eyes, and all he could focus on was his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

Filch stared suspiciously at the wall, but saw nothing. Cedric had slipped himself under the cloak already. After a minute he moved on, and they broke their kiss.

"How'd you find me?" Harry murmured, letting his hands give Cedric a proper greeting.

"Followed you from your room," he grunted, leaning back against the wall.

"Why didn't I find you earlier?" Cedric smiled and pushed away from the wall, pulling Harry with him.

"Let's make up for lost time."

Cedric, of course, knew how to get into the bathroom, and he showed Harry inside with a theatric flourish.

"God..." Harry marveled. There was a swimming pool in the middle of the room, with more taps than he cared to count.

"You guys must think you're pretty special." The regular bathrooms weren't neatly so nice.

"Yeah," Cedric grinned, "but me bringing you must mean you're just as special."

"Or your desperate." Harry jumped out of the way of his swing and pulled off his shirt. "Am I wrong?"

"Nope." Cedric had his own shirt off, and this time Harry let himself be caught. The press of skin to skin had an instant effect on them both.

Harry was feeling like a game now. A quick pinch and Cedric released him. He backed out of reach and turned towards the water. It was completely translucent, steaming slightly, very inviting. He wondered if Cedric had filled it or if it just...came that way. Living at Hogwarts, you never knew, but he had a few other things he'd rather do than ask about the water.

"What do all of these do?" Harry turned one of the faucet handles and a stream of thick, white foam spilled out like cream. Cedric laughed, turning another. Large pink and blue bubbles that didn't quite touch the water skimmed above the surface, some getting stuck in Harry's foam.

Each turned another handle at the same time, and soon the entire tub was a frothing sea. Harry was the last to turn off a stream of bubbles that burst with a loud pop when they hit anything.

They were standing on opposite sides. Cedric shook his head and started to move around the edge. Harry moved in the opposite direction.

Oh, yeah, he was feeling like a game. Cat and mouse.

"Running, Harry?" Cedric caught on quick.

"Looks like we're going in circles to me. I could be chasing you."

"Then you're doing a very bad job of catching me."

Harry didn't expect him to jump into the water and disappear below the bubbles they'd covered it in. He knew where he was headed, but he couldn't believe that Cedric would make it all the way to him without breaking the surface for air and for directions. He was still looking around in the middle of the pool when a wet hand snaked out and wrapped itself around his jeaned ankle.

"Don't make me pull you in." He wouldn't, but Harry had bored with his own game already and didn't need much coaxing. He did, however, take the time to slip out of the rest of his clothes.

Unfortunately, Cedric's wet pants were more reluctant to come off in the water, despite his struggling until he was half drowned. Harry offered to help with an imp's smile.

He took a seep breath before ducking his head under. He let his hands grope around aimlessly for a few seconds, immediately knowing why Cedric had been in such a hurry to get rid of the last barrier. He grabbed the zipper, yanked hard, and felt it break off in his hand once it had come down. He dropped it, hard pressed not to laugh and suffocate himself with the soapy water that was starting to make his eyes burn.

But he felt another burning as he started to work down the pants, aided by Cedric's kicking and squirming. They floated to the surface once they slid off his feet, and the boxers followed directly after.

Harry would have liked to stay down there a lot longer, but his lungs were close to bursting. He broke the surface with a deep inhalation that was half air and half foam. Cedric was torn between amusement and distress as he hacked on the bubbles. What a situation it would be to explain if Harry died there. Cedric moved a few steps closer, feeling him out in the water. He wrapped him in his arms, tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

"Take a deep breath," he whispered. "You're fine."

"Easy- for you to- say." Harry took the deep breath, though, and took another, and got himself back under control. Cedric didn't pull away. Why bother?

"Mmmm..." Harry couldn't help letting Cedric know how good the skin of his neck tasted as he left the softest touches and the water falling in behind them. Again he had a lot less patience than Cedric, and he went straight for his prize, relishing the quick intake of breath that his fingers produced. But his hand was batted away. Cedric was taking him closer to the edge of the bath again.

Harry felt himself back against the cool tile and shivered. Cedric pressing himself between his legs instantly warmed him. His hands trapped Harry in place on either side, which was fine by him, but he was also turning the handle of another faucet, this time just enough to get a liquid drip instead of a bubble stream.

"Have you had practice at this?" Harry asked.

"Just for this moment," Cedric laughed, plunging his soapy hand below the water and grabbing Harry firmly. It was his turn to take a sharp breath. The soap wasn't dispersing in the water. Harry felt it on his most intimate part, slick and slightly cool in contrast to Cedric's skin and the water.

Cedric took his time, stroking languidly, teasing with a quick rub, then moving his fingers in sensual circles. He played Harry like a finely tuned instrument, knowing just where to press him to evoke a moan, a plea. If he hadn't been so caught up in his own pleasure, Harry would have been annoyed at all the one-sided foreplay. Normally he gave as much as he got. But something about the secrecy, the water, and the choice of lubricant flooded his senses to the point of blocking out everything but Cedric's touch. When it suddenly stopped, he actually _whined_. Harry Potter, whining.

"Enough playing?" Cedric whispered. His voice was thick, betraying the slipping grip on his control. Harry could already feel himself opening up. He spun around, this time pressing his stomach to the edge of the pool and his backside into Cedric.

For the second time, the older teen slicked his hand with soap, but this time, he rubbed himself down, then pressed a finger inside Harry, who spread his legs wider and ground himself back while a second finger went in. The pain had long since been replaced by intense ecstasy. He was downright impatient. He could feel Cedric hovering just behind him, definitely close enough to touch, but not close enough. Not until he was deep inside him.

Fast was the way they did it. Harry didn't have time to bite his lip before Cedric's hips were pressed tightly against his skin. His head rolled back, giving Cedric full access to his neck as he started a rhythm.

He wasn't rough, or fast, but there was a subtle demand in the way he bucked against Harry that made him respond in kind. He'd never had any instruction on this kind of sex, but with Cedric he hadn't needed it. Their bodies knew their way around each other so well that Harry felt like they'd hardly begun when he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could tell Cedric was barely hanging on, too, by the scrape of teeth Harry could feel behind his kisses. He bit at climax, maybe to keep from screaming, maybe to leave a mark that he could look at and be reminded. Harry had almost been caught with more that one of those marks visible before, but he'd have never stopped him from doing it.

It was simultaneous when they came. Harry felt the sensation of Cedric inside him, of his teeth on his neck, and of the relief that he himself experienced at the same time. It had been like that the last four times. Probably it meant nothing, but it was an interesting coincidence that maybe meant something more...

Harry felt his heart pump frantically. This was the best high. Cedric's wet face craned to where he could kiss Harry, and when he broke away he was laughing. He slipped out of Harry and pulled him around so that they were facing.

This was why it didn't matter if people wouldn't accept them. This was why it didn't matter if what they were doing could be explained logically. Because when Harry looked at Cedric, he saw something he wanted when he'd let himself want so little all his life. And when Cedric looked at Harry, he saw something worth dedicating himself to, even if it didn't fit into his father's plan.

And when their eyes met, society and logic and the rest of their lives could bug off.

"So, didn't I tell you this was a nice place to take a bath?"

"Yeah, you did." Harry nuzzled his neck. "But you know what?"

"Hmm?" Cedric was trailing a hand over Harry's shoulders, letting water drops run down his back.

"I feel incredibly dirty right now."

"I can fix that." Cedric pulled him into a kiss, and unexpectedly pulled him off his feet and completely underwater. They both came up choking.

"Moron." Harry tried to wipe away a foam beard, but his arms were covered, too.

"Maybe next time less bubbles," Cedric said. He wiped off Harry's beard, while his own face looked like that of a rabid animal.

"I'll keep it in mind." Harry kissed him despite the soap. If he had it his way, they'd have many chances to vary things up in the bath.

But he really would have to ask Cedric about the draining and refilling of the pool, if only for the sake of the next person to come in.

* * *

And so ends my first and last HP drabble. Thanks for letting me get it out of my system. Hope you liked, as well.  



End file.
